fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Brothers: Brawl (大乱闘 スマッシュ ブラザーズ X, literally: Great Fray Smash Bros. X) is the third and most recent installment in the Smash Bros. series, exclusively for the Nintendo Wii. Apart from it's updated graphics, items, stages and character roster, few major changes have been made to the game since it's predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Smash Bros. Brawl has a lot more Fire Emblem content then Melee, having two characters, a stage, more trophies, music, a Assist Trophy Lyn, stickers and more. Fire Emblem Characters ''Marth Marth, the main character of ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, once again makes his return as a secret character in the SSB series. As a character, his appearance and moveset have been virtually unchanged from melee, the largest differences most likely being the shortened length of his Falchion and the change in animation for his ability "Shield Breaker". Marth still relies entirely on his quick swordplay and ability to easily form combos. Here is a tip: Hitting with tip of Marth's sword gives more damage than any other part of the sword. For example, Marth's regular A attack without the tip of the sword gives 8 damage. But Marth's A attack while using the tip of the sword gives 12 damage. Marth's Final Smash, Critical Hit, causes him to dash forwards and strike a single enemy (multiple enemies if they are close enough) and deal an instant KO. Upon striking, a Fire Emblem-esque health counter appears, dropping rapidly as if the character had taken a great deal of damage, though this is only shown for the effect. ''Ike Ike, the protagonist of both ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, makes his SSB debut as a default starting character in SSBB. Wielding the Ragnell as his weapon, Ike brings his signature ability, Aether, into the game as well. While his swordplay is much slower than that of Marth, Ike is a much heavier character with stronger attacks by far. His Final Smash, Great Aether, strikes multiple opponents within a small area high above the stage. From there, he deals several strong slashes, brings the enemy to the ground, and finishes the combo with a large explosion. His sword is set aflame for the entire duration of the ability. Also, if you use Ike B attack and hold it down all the way you gain ten damage. ''Lyn Lyn (or Lyndis), one of three main protagonists from ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken makes an appearance in the game not as a playable character, but as an item known as an Assist Trophy. Upon appearing, Lyn charges up her Mani Katti and vanishes, appearing beside an enemy to preform what resembles her critical attack from Rekka no Ken. In SSBB, the Assist Trophy of Lyn is known for it's high damage rating, knock back and accuracy. Also, when she appears she sometimes says one of Ike's taunts, "Prepare yourself" but usually says "I will handle this". Fire Emblem Stages ''Castle Siege Unlike most stages featured in Super Smash Brothers series, the sole Fire Emblem stage is not set in a particular location in the Fire Emblem universe, but of a generalized theme of many of its games. The stage initially takes place atop a castle surrounded by lush rolling forests. As the name implies, the castle is currently under siege; large flaming rocks rain down on the structure from nearby catapults. After a short time, the castle rooftop caves in and the players fall into the interior, an area which appears to be a throne room containing breakable statues. The third and final transition brings the players down into a lava filled cave, where they stand atop a large stone balancing over the lava pits. Oddly enough, the players seem to "fall" back onto the roof shortly after entering the lava caves. Although if one looks closer at the map you can see it is mostly the original hyrule temple map. It's cut up and revamped for a different experience. Oddly enough when you fall into the throne room there is a distinct character sitting on the throne. Although there is a lack of view, it can be assumed that the figure sitting on the throne is a General. Fire Emblem Music ''Fire Emblem Theme The Fire Emblem Theme is more or less exactly as it sounds, the theme of Fire Emblem. Orchestrated, slightly revamped and with a Latin choir added. ''With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) "Mila's Divine Protection" originates from the game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden, being the second installation in the series. The song itself has had the main Fire Emblem theme integrated into it. ''Attack'' "Attack" isn't just one song, but rather a combination of two different scores. The song begins with "Strike", the common attack theme heard when engaging in combat, and transitions into "Rise to the Challenge", the boss battle theme for major bosses. ''Prepare to Advance'' "Prepare to Advance" is the song heard when in the pre-battle screen in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. The song has been remixed, revamped and slightly lengthened for Brawl. ''Winning Road: Roy's Hope'' "Winning Road" is the song played in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, when the player is close to completing a chapter. Another title which has been remixed for Brawl. ''Shadow Dragon Medley'' The "Shadow Dragon Medley" contains several songs, most of which are fairly short, from the original Fire Emblem Game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. ''Against the Dark Knight'' The music which plays when the Black Knight is fought or engages a character in combat. The music is unaltered from it's original games, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ''Crimean Army Sortie'' One of the songs heard in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. The score has been unedited, as with many of it's fellow Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn counterparts featured in Brawl. ''Power-Hungry Fool'' The unaltered theme of the antagonist, Oliver, in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ''Victory is Near'' Similar in content to "Winning Road: Roy's Hope", as this song is played when the player is close to completing certain maps of the game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ''Ike's Theme'' An unaltered song played in Radiant Dawn. However, it is incorrectly named, as it's original name is called "Eternal Bond". It also plays in the Subspace Emissary, when Ike first appears to assist Marth and Meta Knight to fight the Ancient Minister. ''Fire Emblem (Melee) Originally just called "Fire Emblem", this song first appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee as the only Fire Emblem song available and the secret track at the Hyrule Temple stage. The song has been slightly modified after it's transition from Melee to Brawl. The song itself is a remix of the theme "Together We Ride" twice and after a piano music until in the end of the music it's a remix of Fire Emblem Theme. Trophies *Ashnard *Lyndis *Sothe *Elincia *Marth *Ike (Path of Radiance form) *The Black Knight *Critical Hit (Marth's FS) *Great Aether (Ike's FS) Stickers *Marth (Twice, his FE1 and FE3 versions) *Mist *Greil *Ike (Twice, his PoR: as a sticker and playable character, and RD versions) *Eliwood *Lyn *Hector *Roy *Sothe *Micaiah *Eirika *Ephraim *Myrrh *Joshua *Nabarl Trivia *Ike's Final Smash, Great Aether, has never appeared in Fire Emblem. It could be a reference to either Lehran's Medallion or to when Yune gave Ike her power in Radiant Dawn. *Almost all Fire Emblem games have made an appearance in the Super Smash Bros series whether they be characters, stickers or music. The only ones left out are Fire Emblems: Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776 *A cutscene in the Subspace Emissary shows a scene similar to the game over screen in Radiant Dawn. External Links *Smash bros Brawl at the Super Smash Bros. Wiki *Fire Emblem at the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Category:non-Fire Emblem games